Why do you care so much?
by UberLoopy
Summary: Nessie is curious as to why Jacob cares so much. Oneshot. No more than this. Please don't alert. I always find that weird when people alert to my oneshots. First Twilight fic, and I'm pretty proud of it.


**A/N: So I was looking through my mem stick... and I found this... and I read it... and I liked it... and I decided to upload it... so here's my first Twilight fic.  
**

**Summary: Jacob and Renesmee hit a mile stone in their relationship. Oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters... I do own Bob Muller though... I don't know who he is... but that's the name I picked for the poor guy... so yeah... **

Renesmee slid her finger across Bob Muller's cheek and he stiffened. I was really going to burn all her gloves when I got home. Her touch was obviously sending chills down his spine, despite her abnormal body heat. I glared at them from across the room and she whispered something into his ear, making eye contact with me.

He nodded.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to the next table, with the next cute boy she was to flirt with.

"Chill out, Jake." Bella said, staring at me crushing my apple.

"Whoops," I said melancholically, dropping my apple.

"If you wanted applesauce, why didn't you just ask for some," Emmett said. I glared at him.

"What's been you're problem lately, Dog?" Rosalie asked.

"What's been my problem?" I asked in disbleif. WAS SHE BLIND OR SOMETHING? "Have you seen that little slut?"

"_Don't talk about my daughter that way_," Bella hissed. Edward glared a death-glare at me and I just glared back. The bell rang and everyone stood up and walked off to their own classes. I glared at Nessie and made my way to my own class, Spanish. The most pointless class of them all.

--

The house that day was fairly awkward. I needed to confess to Nessie that she couldn't do that to boys. Play with one then go to the next one. They weren't toys, they were special creatures who could turn their backs on her at any moment, just like she did to them.

"I don't turn my backs on them," she told me when I told her what I was feeling.

"Yes you do," I said. "You flirt with one boy then, two seconds later, you basically suck another ones face off!"

"Stop it Jacob," she said, standing up to stretch to start practicing her dance.

"Why, Nessie? Why? Why should I stop? I care about you," I said.

"I care about you too," She said, stretching her right leg above her head.

"How much?" I challenged.

"Bunches," she said, stretching her left leg above her head.

"That's it?" I asked. "Bunches? What kind of answer is that?

She slowly put both feet on the ground and walked over to me. She stood in front of me, looking up at me because of my enormous height, and her lack of height.

"How much do you care about me?" She asked.

I looked up out the window into the dark coolness of the air. I just... I couldn't put it into words... its just... there weren't words to put it into. If only she had her fathers power... or I had hers.

"Tell me," she demanded, putting her hands on my chest.

I looked down at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Tell me how much you care about me. No one ever has. I need you to. All those boys... they just... they just say they care, but they obviously don't. You _don't_ tell me you care... you... you…"

She pulled a chair over and stood on it. While standing on it, she was about two feet taller than me. She put her hand on my cheek and showed me myself... showing her I cared. Me passing her the peas at dinner. Me hugging her goodnight. Me glaring at her at lunch. She searched further into the past.

There was me and Seth sitting there. She was sitting between us. She must've been about three. She looked like she was five or six though. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To the kitchen," the innocent five-year-old voice answered.

I gave her a skeptical look in the memory, but in human, I sighed. I knew what was going to happen. She was going to fall, because Mrs. Clearwater had just mopped the floors and she didn't know. I was going to hear her cries, and run straight to her, before contemplating what had happened.

I took her hand away from my face and looked at her. She looked me straight in the eyes. She was crying. I wiped her tears away.

"UGH!" She moaned, pulling away and walking towards the window. She looked out the window, thinking about something. "Jacob, why do you care so much?" She asked.

"I'm a werewolf," I said.

"I know that, you retard," she snapped back.

I nodded.

"Werewolves can do this thing... where they... imprint..."

"What the hell is that?" Nessie asked.

"That's what I'm getting to. It's when they imprint on someone... and they... they're always there for them. And usually, well, always... in the end... they end up married."

"So..." She sighed. "This is what love feels like?" She asked, walking towards me slowly. I nodded. She walked towards me slowly.

"Sit down," She said, pointing to the bed. I obeyed. She sat on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped mine around her tiny waist and rested my head on hers.

"I love you Jacob Francis Black," Nessie said.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I told her, rubbing her back.

**A/N: So yes. It's a oneshot. And yes, I gave Jacob a middle name. I thought it would make it cuter. So press the Review button. If you accidently add it to you're favorites like I have done MANY a times to stories, that's fine too. **


End file.
